Pertemuan Sialan
by baskombulletproof
Summary: "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kannonzaka-san." [JyutoxDoppo]


**Pertemuan Sialan**

by** baskombulletproof**

Hypnosis Mic milik King Records.  
Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk bahan asupan. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan saya tidak menerima keuntungan material dari fanfic ini.

Jyuto menyesal telah datang di waktu yang salah. Bukan sang pemilik rumah yang ada didepannya saat ini, tetapi satu orang berkepala ungu, dan makhluk lainnya yang berkepala kuning terang, duduk dan memandanginya bagaikan melihat katak berkepala dua. Padahal yang diharapkan adalah seseorang berkepala merah bata, pujaan hatinya.

Rundown hari ini sebenarnya sudah disusun oleh Jyuto dengan sebaik mungkin, bahkan sudah dibayang-bayangkan sebelum dia berangkat dari Yokohama. Minggu yang cerah, dengan tugas-tugas yang sudah beres. Tinggal menyambangi salah satu apartemen penduduk Shinjuku. Hari minggu pasti dia sedang libur, dan temannya si kuning berisik pasti sedang melayani para pelanggan di sebuah host club. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kesempatan yang sangat langka ini.

Tapi rupanya Doppo dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul dan berniat menikmati hari minggu dengan bersantai bersama. Hifumi bahkan sudah ambil cuti, dan Jakurai sudah memastikan tidak ada janji pertemuan hari ini. Tetapi, mendadak Doppo diminta segera ke kantor untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen.

Jadi, sekarang Jyuto terjebak dengan 2 orang asing yang ia yakini tidak menyukainya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Hifumi meminta pengulangan kalimat Jyuto sebelumnya, berharap ia salah dengar atau Jyuto yang terpeleset lidahnya.

Jyuto memandangi wajah mereka berdua, tidak yakin untuk mengikuti permintaan Hifumi. Karena hanya dengan 1 kalimat tadi, wajah tenang dan bijak Jakurai bahkan menghilang.

"Saya, Iruma Jyuto, adalah pacarnya D-"

Tepat sebelum Jyuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara berisik yang berasal dari pintu masuk, diikuti kemunculan sosok Doppo di ruangan tersebut.

"Tadaima…"

"Doppo-chin, okaeri!" Hifumi sontak berdiri dan menghampiri Doppo.

Jyuto berdiri, "Okaeri, Kannonzaka-san."

Doppo sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka akan kehadiran Jyuto. "I-iruma-san?"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu disini? Ke-kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu?"

Jyuto tersenyum, "Tadinya aku mau memberimu kejutan, tapi sepertinya malah kamu yang membuatku terkejut duluan."

"Ma-maaf. Tadi atasanku tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk ke kantor, jadi aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu dari Izanami-san. Tidak apa-apa."

Suasana sangat terasa canggung, ditambah dengan Hifumi yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Doppo-chin, apa cowok ini benar pacarmu?"

"I-iruma-san bilang begitu?"

"Ah, maaf jika aku terlanjur memberitahukan kepada mereka. Aku kira kau sudah bercerita pada mereka."

"Ta-tapi aku dan Iruma-" Doppo menatap mata Jyuto, dan melihat sebuah kode disana. Ia langsung menunduk.

Doppo merasakan, bahwa Jakurai memperhatikan Jyuto dan dirinya. Dan semua tahu, dokter Jinguji Jakurai adalah orang yang kepekaannya tinggi. Maka ia langsung mengambil langkah lagi.

"… Aku kira, waktu itu Iruma-san tidak serius." Pipinya memerah karena malu.

Hifumi histeris, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Doppo sementara mulutnya terus menyerocos memberikan kuis dengan format 5W+1H. Jakurai hanya menghela nafas, dan memalingkan pandangannya.

Ah, Jyuto tidak akan mengira efeknya akan separah ini.

* * *

"Apa kau punya obeng?"

Doppo yang sedang mencuci peralatan dapur, menoleh sebentar. "Sepertinya ada. Mohon tunggu, akan aku ambilkan."

Ia pun membasuh tangan, lalu menghilang ke ruangan lain sembari mengelap tangan dengan celemek yang dipakainya.

Sambil menunggu, Jyuto kembali mengutak-atik alat pengintai yang dibawanya. Sepi mengalun, hanya semilir angin malam dan suara kendaraan yang samar-samar di kejauhan. Memang, sumber keramaian di apartemen ini hanyalah ocehan makhluk berkepala kuning yang sudah pergi sejak sore tadi, diseret dengan terpaksa oleh dokter Jakurai.

Untunglah, sebab jika tidak, rencananya hari ini akan tertunda. Walaupun ada sesi wawancara yang lebih mirip interogasi kepadanya dan Doppo. Lebih tepatnya kepada Jyuto seorang. Karena Doppo hanya menerima 1-2 pertanyaan.

Jyuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan, dan mendapati Doppo dengan obeng ditangan, sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kannonzaka-san?"  
"E-eh, ya?"  
"Boleh kupinjam obengmu?"  
"Bo-leh, boleh. Tentu saja." Doppo berbalik, hendak menuju ke ruangan dimana ia menyimpan obeng.  
"Kannonzaka-san."

Pria berkepala merah dengan sulir hijau itu berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan. "Ya?"  
"Kau sudah mengambil obengnya." Jyuto menunjuk, membuat kepala Doppo mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan, tangannya sendiri.

Pipi Doppo memerah. Ia pun menghampiri Jyuto yang berada di balkon, dan menyerahkan obeng dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ma-maaf! Aku memang pelupa, dan-"

"Terimakasih. Dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Setelah menerima obeng, Jyuto kembali fokus pada alat dihadapannya.

Doppo kembali ke dapur, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Begitu pula dengan pipinya yang masih lanjut merona.

_Ah, keren sekali._

* * *

Jarak Doppo dengan gedung apartemennya tersisa 50 meter lagi ketika ia melihat beberapa mobil polisi, dan orang-orang berkumpul, saling berbicara maupun memperhatikan sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik di depan mereka.

Doppo segera ingat, ini adalah gedung apartemen yang diintai Jyuto. Sepertinya penjahat yang mereka cari sudah tertangkap. Syukurlah.

Ia hendak lanjut berjalan pulang saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, Iruma Jyuto dengan kemeja abu-abu berdasi dan sarung tangan merah. Pakaian yang sama saat mereka kembali bertemu, setelah beberapa waktu lamanya. Saat itu, Doppo kaget setengah mati ketika rekan kerjanya bilang bahwa seseorang dari kepolisian mencarinya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat mengetahui polisi tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pernah menangani kasusnya dulu. Tetapi sang polisi menjelaskan bahwa kedatangannya tidak berhubungan dengan kasus dahulu.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, Kannonzaka-san."

Terdengar seperti permintaan, tapi sebenarnya adalah perintah.

"Kannonzaka-san!"

Doppo kembali ke masa sekarang dan mendapati Iruma Jyuto menghampirinya, dengan bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi wajahnya, bahkan hingga membasahi kemejanya.

"Selamat malam, Iruma-san." Ia membungkuk, memberi hormat.

"Ah, selamat malam, Kannonzaka-san." Jyuto membalas memberi hormat. "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, kami berhasil menangkap buronan pengedar narkoba yang selama ini kami cari."

"Ti-tidak, aku sebenarnya tidak membantu apa-apa kan. Kebetulan saja, ruangan apartemenku berada tepat di seberangnya. Dan aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Iruma-san yang akan menghambat penegakan hukum."

"Yah, kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan? Tidak akan terbayangkan betapa sulitnya jika itu bukan kau."

"Ah, maafkan aku jika Hifumin dan Sensei menyulitkanmu kemarin."

"Tidak, tidak." Jyuto melepas kacamatanya, dan mengelapnya dengan kain yang diambil dari saku kemejanya. "Maaf jika saat itu aku tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai kekasihmu. Kau pasti bingung. Ku pikir, mereka pasti akan cepat pergi karena tidak mau mengganggu kita. Teman-temanmu orang yang baik."

Doppo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal. "A-ah ya… Tidak apa-apa."

Jyuto kembali memakai kacamatanya. "Kau pasti lelah sehabis bekerja, maaf jika aku menahanmu terlalu lama. Terimakasih banyak, Kannonzaka-san." Jyuto kembali membungkuk memberi hormat, lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Doppo membalas memberi hormat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, actingmu sangat bagus waktu itu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kannonzaka-san." Jyuto tersenyum, lalu pergi menghampiri salah satu anak buahnya.

Tanpa disadari pipi Doppo kembali merona.

* * *

Terkadang, kenangan saat itu muncul lagi di ingatannya, terputar mendadak dengan kurang ajar, hanya karena ia melewati kantor polisi, atau melihat gedung apartemen di seberang, bahkan saat melihat obeng. Atau saat menonton berita, berharap Iruma Jyuto muncul di layar televisi, memberikan keterangan kepada pers. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hifumi pun tidak pernah lagi menanyakan kelanjutannya, mungkin Sensei paham dan telah menasehatinya.

Doppo merasa tidak perlu menyalahkan Iruma Jyuto, karena yang menimbulkan perasaan ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Keren dan tampan memang sudah takdir, tapi terpesona oleh hal itu adalah keputusannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan bahwa perasaan ini akan ia simpan sendirian, berharap memudar hingga suatu saat hilang. Meski butuh waktu yang tak pasti, bahkan hingga ia mati.

* * *

Halo, saya baru-baru ini nulis fanfic, dan kelar. Hahaha. Sebenernya udah dari dulu nulis, cuma ya gak pernah kelar. Kali ini sepertinya ada kejaiban, efek abis baca doujin mungkin ya. Kemudian, mungkin karena kurangnya asupan lokal dari pair ini. Jadi, yang mau berkenalan lebih lanjut, atau fangirlingan bareng, boleh mampir ke Facebook dengan nama 'Daur Ulang'.

Kritik dan sarannya sangat diperlukan. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Salam, baskombulletproof.


End file.
